Episode 6975 (25th December 2008)
Plot Tony and Carla exchange Christmas presents. He gives her the negligee he used to strangle Jed. Carla wonders why it's so creased. Joe puts the finishing touches to Gail's kitchen and gives her an expensive watch for Christmas. Tina's secretly worried about her dad's finances. Emily's concerned that Jed's not been home all night. Tony sneaks into the factory intent on disposing of Jed's body. He gets a shock when there's a groan from the basket. Jed's still alive. Anna and Eddie gatecrash the Platts Christmas dinner. Joe quietly seethes but Gail insists they make an effort. The Websters join them for drinks. Tony ties Jed to a chair and explains that he has two options; either he kills Jed or he gives Jed a flat to live in and a £3,000 pay-off to keep his mouth shut. Steve lies to Michelle saying he's meeting Jim for a drink. He and Becky sneak into the cab office and swap presents. They kiss passionately. Roy and Hayley run a soup kitchen for the homeless from the café. Tony sneaks into No.3 to get Jed's things. He's horrified to discover Wiki has let herself in to prepare lunch. Tony hides upstairs. Fiz gets a Christmas card from John but she tells Maria that she's not interested. Wiki cooks Polish Christmas dinner for Emily, Norris and Mary. Wiki's drunk and Norris is unimpressed. Jed accepts Tony's offer of a flat in Wigan and agrees to keep quiet. Michelle goes looking for Steve. She finds him in the cab office unaware that Becky's hiding under the desk. Maria goes to visit Liam's grave. She's incensed to find flowers from Tony and Carla on the grave. Gary turns up at No.8 and everyone starts rowing. Joe loses his temper and throws the Windasses out. Gail's embarrassed and Joe storms off in a huff. Maria bumps into Tony. He warns her that there's plenty of room next to Liam in the graveyard. Cast Regular cast *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Carla Gordon - Alison King *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Hallway and upstairs flat *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Underworld - Factory floor *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *St. Christopher's Church - Churchyard Notes *This one-hour episode was transmitted at 7.00pm. *Pam Hobsworth (Kate Anthony) is credited but doesn't appear. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tony returns to the factory to dispose of the evidence, but gets a shock on his arrival; and the Platts' Christmas descends into chaos when the Windasses arrive. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,980,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns